Tune the Rainbow
by kami-chan1
Summary: Ken x Ran One-shot, slightly PWP, lemonish, song-fic. Fluff, fluff, lotsa mindless fluff. Ken and Ran work together day by day to understand their love.


Aiyaaa!! My onii-chan, Windy-kun, is a wonderful writer and I have recently been prodding him to write a lemon, because not only is it ebbil, because I believed he could really write a wonderful one. And he did! The deal was that if I write one, he'll write one. He took the initiative and wrote it! It's called "Beneath A Butterfly" so go and read it!! And… my crappy attempt at a waffish lemon. Mou, I haven't done one in so long… Windy-kun! What have you done to meee?! XP

Standard Disclaimer:

Ken: She's gonna do it…

Ran: She'll crack under the pressure eventually… or her own insanity will kill her first…

Ken: But before anything, the magic words are? *looks at kami*

kami: *sigh* Weiß Kreuz and its counterparts belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. They're not mine, no matter how much I wish for it.

Ken: *patpats kami's head*

Ran: At least she's learning.

kami: *ebbil cackle under her breath*

Misc: Warning right now, this is a lemon fic, which means male-male sexual situations. But it's rated R, and will not go above that rating! The pairing is Ken x Ran for this one-shot, somewhat PWP fic. Lots of fluff and sap here too! The song used is _Tune the Rainbow_ sung by Maaya Sakamoto, which is the song for the RahXephon movie. It's a lovely song, and although I'm not saying you should be listening to the song as you read this, you should download it anyway because I'm sure you'll like it. BTW, if you don't have Japanese text support like Shift-JIS or Microsoft IME2000, etc, you'll just see square boxes, nothing I can do there, sorry. Flame me and I'll send my minions after you. But even they may deem you too pitifully stupid if you waste my time like that. *wags finger*

BTW: _This denotes thought. *These are song lyrics*_

You wanted this Windy-oniichan, and you got it. *huggle*

__

Tune the Rainbow by kami-chan

__

I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world…

I'm in good health, I have a family…

Ken stopped his quiet musings to lift his head to see Yohji and Omi running after each other in the open field before him. He himself was currently nestled comfortably at the foot of a giant willow tree. Its long vines creating a semi-curtain around him. And on his lap, was a head with a mop of soft, red hair that caught every bit of scattered sunlight. 

The sitting brunette smiled. The mop of hair turned and revealed a beautifully content sleeping Ran. His ivory face completely relaxed, his pink lips puckered, and long, graceful maroon lashes settled on his cheeks. 

__

And I have him… Because as long as he's here, I can love him… And by loving him, I can live, and always look forward to the next day. Because the next day, I'll love him more. 

Ken absently stroked the silky red strands, running his tanned fingers through the soft mane. He was convinced that Ran contained everything he ever wanted in a person. It had been a hard road to accept that too. It was this same beautiful person in his lap that faced the same trials Ken did. 

They went through them together, and indeed Ken loved Ran more the next day. 

君が流す涙　拭うためだけに　僕はここにいるよ  
雨上がりがきれいなように　泣けば心透き通る 

__

*To gently wipe away your tears, that's the only reason why I'm here on this earth.  
Because your beauty takes my breath away, after your rain of sorrow lifts.  
For when you weep, your tears wash away your concealment, and your heart turns crystal clear.*

Ken just couldn't resist, and brought his lips down to kiss the corner of Ran's mouth. Nothing short of pure love and affection shone through his warm, brown eyes. Ran's eyelashes fluttered open and showed the love and hidden innocence in the regally violet eyes. 

His muscled arms gently embraced Ran. "Hey, my Sleeping Beauty. It's getting late, not to mention a bit chilly. How about we get back home?" 

"Sounds wonderful," replied the redhead. They helped each other up and began to walk home from the park, as Omi and Yohji left already. Out of nowhere, Ran took Ken by the shoulders and stood the brunette to face him in front of him. Ken was confused and tried to turn around, but stopped after Ran mentioned him not to. 

"I want to remember you like this. You, perfect the way you are, in your own element, with the setting sun behind you… It's completely breathtaking, the way the sun's light can't even begin to compete with your own radiance…"

丘の上で見渡す世界は  
今日も愛で溢れてるはずなのに  
迷い生きる僕らは気づかず  
やさしい愛の歌さえ届かない

__

*The overlooking view of the world from we see from atop the hill should paint a picture of love in abundance even today, and yet, we'd failed to notice, while in that blissfully unaware state of being, that even our gentle songs of love echo out into silence.*

Ken smiled. "Yeah, I love you too, Ran." 

守りたい　ただあなただけを　その笑顔輝く日々を  
守りたい　孤独に囲まれ　悲しみに揺れる心を  
いつの日も  
  
_*I want to protect just you alone and those days where your smile shone like the sun.   
I want to protect your heart caged in solitude wavering in sorrow.   
No matter the time, no matter the hour.* _

~

Together they sat in the giant wicker chair in their bedroom at home and in each other's arms and watched the rest of the sunset. The once rosy sky has taken on a deep lilac hue as night finally arrived. Ken smiled and quickly pecked Ran's lips. "I still think looking at your face is prettier than any sunset." 

Ran blushed. "Ken, thank you. But I think anymore sweetness from you and, well, you know." And he opened his mouth and put his finger inside, gesturing that he was going to be sick. Ken looked slightly mortified until he saw that glimmer of mischief in the amethyst eyes. A similar spark came to Ken's eyes as he very lightly bopped Ran's head and tried to looked hurt. 

"Pft, you told me that you always wanted to hear the truth and I'm saying it the way I see it! Besides, I've always wanted to tell you sap like that since I first met you." 

"Are you so sure about that?" asked Ran, remembering that their very first encounter involved them trying to kill each other. And their second encounter was an all-out brawl until they knocked each other unconscious. "Sure! Even then I thought you were hot. Just needed to make sure that you were perfect for me!" explained Ken.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? The strangest one I've ever heard, and what makes it stranger, I understand what you're trying to say. So, did I pass? Am I perfect for you?"

僕が誓うすべて　すべてを賭けて　僕は失ってゆく  
愛しい人　君を思い　君とともに生きてくよ

__

*I wager it all, all I've ever sworn to, and lose it all away.   
For you're all I think about, my beloved, and life with you by my side is worth everything.

Ken turned and kissed Ran. Their lips met and stood still for a moment, as if gathering strength from each other. Ran let out a small breath and with that, Ken took advantage and took that full bottom lip between his own and sucked gently. Ran further opened his mouth to invite Ken to explore, and felt as the welcomed tongue sought out his own as both moaned into the kiss. 

Indistinguishable hands roamed everywhere on their two bodies. Together, not once breaking their kiss, they got up and walked towards the inviting bed. Ran stopped and stood still between Ken and the bed. 

His brilliant amethyst eyes showed a young man, confused and scared of the path in front him. But also, the willingness to trust those he truly loved shone above all else. Ken would always be there, and he'd be there for him in return as well. They've proved it to others and themselves time and time again. 

Ran's eyes were now full of passion and love for the man before him. He brought his arms around Ken's neck, and leaned in to continue the kiss, pulling Ken on top of him as they gracefully fell to the bed together. 

やさしすぎる僕らはコワガリ  
本当の気持ち　上手に言えなかったり  
わざと大きなことを言ってみたり  
それでももう大丈夫　満たされたから

__

*Our love seemed too perfect, and thus did fear poison it.   
We lacked the delicate words to paint the full shade of our love to each other, but we certainly did shout out immaculate pledges of love, if only to make up for that.   
Even then, it all turned out fine, for you filled me with bliss unending.* 

Ran's pliant lips worked on giving tender kisses to Ken's collarbone as Ken worked the stubborn shirt off the immaculate chest he loved to see. The redhead's nimble fingers in turn worked to unbutton the baseball jersey on Ken. Finally both barechested, they felt totally encompassed by the searing heat of skin on skin. 

Pale, lithe arms traveled down a muscular back and once they arrived at Ken's waist, they traveled around to the front. Taking a moment to caress the tight muscles of Ken's abdomen, he quickly removed Ken's pants and boxers and followed suit with his own. Warm brown eyes looked down at Ran in concern. 

He twined his fingers into the silky, earthen hair above him and pulled down for another deep kiss. Ran slowly nodded his consent to the brunette. Ken's arm snaked out to the bedside table and into the little drawer. Finding what he was looking for, he prepped both of them and held Ran's hip up for the final act of their completion. 

Ran's eyes were full of trust and he gave himself completely to Ken. 

And they were one. 

愛し合う僕たちは　強い風の中　離れても  
愛し合う僕たちは　いつもそばにいる　祈りの中でずっと

__

*Even if the gales were to render us asunder, I'll never abandon your side.  
And our prayers will shield us from the storm, for we love each other.   
We love each other.*

It's all about this moment… Iie, it's about the way we always comfort each other. It's about the way we understand each other so well. It's about every milestone and all the memories we've made together. It's about the words that come out of his mouth. It's about the way he looks at me with undying love in his eyes. It's about the way that I've decided that he is the reason my heart beats. It's about him… and the way we make each other feel. Ken, every day, I understand a little better. 

守りたい　ただあなただけを　その笑顔輝く日々を  
守りたい　孤独に囲まれ　悲しみに揺れる心を  
忘れない　風や木々を　あの日見た夕焼け空を  
忘れない　大好きな歌　何度も読んだ絵本の表紙

__

*I want to protect just you alone and those days where your smile shone like the sun.   
I want to protect Your heart caged in solitude wavering in sorrow  
I won't forget the wind or the forest or the sun setting the sky alit   
I won't forget that song that always lingered on my lips the cover to that illustration book I read over and over.*

The gentle rhythm brought them to unimaginable heights. Ran clung to Ken as if should he let go even for a second, it'd all disappear. Ken sensed Ran's fear and kissed him a last time. At that moment, their worlds vanished and all that was left was them. But for the moment, that was indeed their reality. 

守りたい　ただあなただけを　その笑顔輝く日々を  
守りたい　孤独に囲まれ　悲しみに揺れる心を  
忘れない　この高い空　青い海　夏の陽射し  
忘れない　あなたと交わした言葉さえ　何もかも

__

*I want to protect just you alone and those days where your smile shone like the sun.   
I want to protect Your heart caged in solitude wavering in sorrow  
I won't forget that endless sky that cerulean ocean the golden rays of summer.  
I won't forget the words our lips exchanged not even a single murmur, nor a sigh.*

Ken awoke slowly, quickly glancing at the alarm clock and the window. He inwardly winced, because he knew Ran liked to watch the sunrise with him as often as possible. Ken could have sworn he remembered to time the alarm, and felt bad. 

That is until he realized the redhead was gazing at him intently. His clear face peaceful. 

"Oh Ran, I'm so sorry! I must have overslept and forgotten to set the alarm! I know how much watching the sun means to you and… Wait, are you even mad? I'm confused…" he said as he scratched his head. 

"No, I'm not upset. Besides, I think that looking at you is far more beautiful than any sunrise." 

Ken mockingly looked disgusted by the overly sweet words coming from Ran. He reached up to gently kiss his lover and said, "Ran, you're absolutely perfect for me. And I love you." 

つかのまの虹・・・  
きっと君への架け橋になるだろう

__

*That fleeting wisp of a rainbow...  
I'm sure it'll bridge a path for us across the sky, won't it?*

~owari~

*drowns in the sap* ^^;; Hmm, as lemons go, I think that was quite tame. Aiyaaa, I've never written *WAFF* stuff so I'm sorry if I made you feel queasy! Debt repaid! *cackles* Leave me a review and tell me what you think, ja ne! 


End file.
